


everything under the moon (belongs to you)

by neotbz



Series: fictober 2020 [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Eric is mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, jacob is sangyeon's whole world, soft sangcob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotbz/pseuds/neotbz
Summary: In the cold air, it’s easy for Sangyeon to identify Jacob as one of his grounding forces, as one of the people who always bring out the best in him, as someone who he can always depend on. Jacob is always there, and Sangyeon is immeasurably grateful for that. He’s grateful for when Sangyeon’s drained and Jacob takes the initiative to remind the younger members to clean up after themselves, and he’s grateful for when Jacob reminds him to take care of himself.He finds Jacob’s hand, rubbing small circles into the skin there. It’s quiet, but Sangyeon thinks his thoughts, his love for Jacob, could fill up the entire universe.(after a long day, sangyeon and jacob have a couple drinks and both of them are madly in love)
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Series: fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	everything under the moon (belongs to you)

**Author's Note:**

> written for fictober 2020!

It’s almost three AM when they finally make it back to the dorm, shuffling in silently and throwing shoes off before scattering to their rooms and the bathrooms. Moonlight is shining in through the windows, and the lack of true light is making Sangyeon sleepier than ever. 

He trips over a stray shoe and mumbles out curses, too tired to even raise his voice above a low whisper. Practicing into the late hours of the night is nothing new to Sangyeon, but the intensity of their choreo paired with the constant, unyielding schedules is a recipe for disaster. 

Sangyeon treads to his shared room with Jacob, dropping his bag on the floor and flopping onto the bed. He’s exhausted enough that he doesn’t want to shower or even wash his face. The fatigue settles deep into his bones, and he knows it’s only going to increase from here until promotions are finished. 

Still, despite all the fatigue and exhaustion, he can feel a rush of joy spread over his heart. They had made good progress at practice today, cleaning up mistakes that had previously slipped past their eyes, making minor adjustments to the choreo so it flowed better. 

It had been a good day. It would only be better if Jacob was here to put his arms around him, Sangyeon thought to himself. It had been so long since they had last cuddled, Sangyeon thought he was going to lose his mind. 

As if Jacob was reading his mind, there was a soft tap to Sangyeon’s back, and a quietly whispered, “Hey.”

Sangyeon turned to the familiar voice, smiling at Jacob’s sparkling eyes. “Hey.”

“Everyone’s gone to bed. Except for Eric, he’s working on homework in Juyeon and Younghoon’s room,” Jacob informs, a goofy smile splayed on his lips. 

“Okay. Are you gonna come cuddle with me now? It’s been a long day,” Sangyeon mumbles, scooting over and patting the spot next to him. 

Jacob is still smiling, happiness clearly shining in his eyes, brighter than the exhaustion that Sangyeon knows is there, just buried deep down. He shakes his head and Sangyeon pouts, moving to sit up. 

“Why not?”

“Come on! You need to destress before bed, and I know exactly how,” Jacob grins widely, and Sangyeon can already feel himself giving in.

“It’s late. And I’m already relaxed,” Sangyeon protests, but he pulls on the sweatshirt Jacob throws at him anyway. 

“Come on, let’s go,” Jacob coaxes, taking Sangyeon’s hand, intertwining their fingers before sneaking out of their room quietly. 

They exit the dorm, taking extra caution near Juyeon and Younghoon’s room as to not alert Eric, stuff their feet in the nearest pairs of slides, and head up the fire escape stairs, up to the roof. 

“It’s late, Jacob,” Sangyeon sighs when he sees the two bottles of soju on a picnic blanket, spread on the ground near the ledge of the roof. It’s nothing extravagant, but it’s more than enough for Sangyeon. 

“That’s never stopped you before,” Jacob raises an eyebrow playfully, taking a seat and pulling Sangyeon down with him.

Sangyeon can’t really argue with that one. He has found himself sitting up here until the sun rises, though it’s never a good decision on his part. He accepts the glass Jacob hands him gratefully, laughing when Jacob fills the glass to the top, accidentally spilling some over the side. It’s chilly out, and he’s grateful for the sweatshirt he’s wearing, but he’s even more grateful for the body heat coming from Jacob. 

As he sips his soju, he leans into Jacob, taking in the stars, the brightly shining moon, and everything in between. People are still out and about, as they always are in downtown Seoul, but Sangyeon feels perfectly at home as Jacob wraps an arm around him, pulling him into his side. 

“See? I told you you weren’t relaxed,” Jacob says and it’s true, all the leftover tension bleeds out of his body as soon as he makes contact with Jacob. 

“Can I say something very cheesy?” Sangyeon suddenly turns in Jacob’s arms, looking over at his boyfriend.

Jacob nods, ready to listen as always, setting his glass down next to them before giving Sangyeon his full attention.

“It’s because you bring me more comfort than anyone else on this planet. It’s hard not to relax when I’m with you, because I know you’ll always listen,” Sangyeon says, taking a big sip of the soju. 

He can always blame his cheesy love confessions on the soju in the morning. He watches as Jacob’s cheeks turn red, but the bashful smile on his face gives all his feelings away. 

“You bring me comfort too, hyung,” Jacob’s voice is quiet but it’s enough for Sangyeon. 

Sangyeon pulls Jacob closer, tangling their legs together as they watch the lights over the city, enjoying the serenity of the atmosphere. 

When they’re both leaning more towards drunk than tipsy, Jacob leaning his head on Sangyeon’s shoulder, Sangyeon’s arms wrapped around Jacob’s waist, Sangyeon lets himself think about his feelings. 

In the cold air, it’s easy for Sangyeon to identify Jacob as one of his grounding forces, as one of the people who always bring out the best in him, as someone who he can always depend on. Jacob is always there, and Sangyeon is immeasurably grateful for that. He’s grateful for when Sangyeon’s drained and Jacob takes the initiative to remind the younger members to clean up after themselves, and he’s grateful for when Jacob reminds him to take care of himself. 

He finds Jacob’s hand, rubbing small circles into the skin there. It’s quiet, but Sangyeon thinks his thoughts, his love for Jacob, could fill up the entire universe. 

“I love you, Cob,” Sangyeon says softly, smiling at the boy next to him. 

Jacob hums, clearly nearing sleep, and Sangyeon chuckles. Jacob looks more angelic than usual, if that’s even possible. His lips are full and cheeks tinted red, but he looks completely content. Sangyeon leans down and presses a sweet kiss to Jacob’s forehead, stifling a laugh when Jacob smiles in his sleep. 

It’s a few minutes later when Jacob speaks again, but Sangyeon’s heart warms when he does, “I love you too, Sangyeon hyung.”

It’s hours later when the both of them finally get back to the dorm. They’re a quiet mess, tripping over the giant pile of shoes in the doorway and giggling when their door creaks when it opens, but they make it to their room safely, falling into a pile on Sangyeon’s bunk. 

“It’s all for you,” Sangyeon mumbles later, almost incoherently, when Jacob is most definitely asleep, his chest rising up and down rhythmically, and Sangyeon is seconds away from slumber as well. “Everything I do, every breath I take, all of my heart, it all belongs to you.”

Sangyeon doesn’t think he’s dreaming when Jacob replies softly, from where his head is resting on Sangyeon’s chest, “And I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/stealertbz) | [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/hoonheart)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this quick lil oneshot! sangcob are always so domestic in my mind i love them so much :(   
> comments + kudos are much appreciated!! <3


End file.
